


Skutki zniszczenia ekspresu do kawy

by juana_a



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Psychotherapy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin ma sny, po których ich pokój wygląda, jakby przeszedł przez niego huragan. Artur nie jest zachwycony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skutki zniszczenia ekspresu do kawy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/gifts), [akinnore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akinnore).



> tekst napisany na fikaton 6 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

Znowu był w pogrążonym w nocnej ciszy zamku. Szedł tym samym korytarzem co zwykle, ostrożnie stawiając kolejne kroki, niemal przyklejając się do cieni, przemykał kamiennymi schodami, odwracał uwagę strażników, żeby tylko znowu dostać się do tajemniczej kraty. Był tuż przy niej, już prawie czuł chłód metalu w swojej dłoni, bezwiednie wstrzymywał oddech, gotowy na to, że wszystko, jak zawsze, zniknie w ostatniej chwili. Krata otworzyła się z przeraźliwym zgrzytem dawno nieoliwionych zawiasów, a jego serce zabiło mocniej z podniecenia i strachu. Zamarł, oczekując przybycia zaalarmowanych hałasem strażników, ale nikt nie przyszedł sprawdzić, co się stało. Ostrożnie wszedł do środka i nieufnie spojrzał w pogrążony w ciemności tunel. Nagły podmuch powietrza sprawił, że cienie zatańczyły na ścianie. Wziął głęboki oddech, zdjął ze ściany pochodnię i powoli podążył w głąb tunelu. Nie był długi, prowadził w dół i kończył się dużą, pełną stalagmitów i stalaktytów jaskinią. Stanął na skraju skalnej półki i rozejrzał się dookoła, starając się znaleźć coś, cokolwiek, co by go tu przywiodło, ale jedyną nienaturalną rzeczą, jaką dostrzegł, był dziwny błysk światła na jednej ze skał.

— Halo? — zawołał. — Jest tu ktoś?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, co nieco zepsuło mu humor, ale po chwili usłyszał szelest, więc postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz.

— Halo? Przepraszam, jest tu ktoś?

Tym razem szelest zamienił się w głuchy ryk, który poniósł się echem po jaskini, a zaraz potem do ryku dołączył huk i nagły podmuch powietrza cofnął go o kilka kroków. Z ciemności wyłonił się smok i spojrzał na niego, jakby spróbował rozpoznać, kogo ma przed sobą.

— Merlin — powiedział smok głębokim, niskim głosem. I zionął ogniem.

Merlin poczuł spływającą mu po twarzy wodę, co, swoją drogą, było dosyć dziwne. Ogień powinien spalać, a przynajmniej tak uczyli na fizyce.

— Merlin! — głos zabrzmiał tuż nad jego uchem, był jakby wyższy, mniej głęboki i zdecydowanie zniecierpliwiony. — Merlin, ty idioto, obudź się, do cholery! — O, a teraz brzmiał zupełnie jak Arthur.

— Arthur? — wymruczał Merlin w poduszkę, zaraz potem uświadamiając sobie, że chyba wie, dlaczego ogień zamienił się w wodę. Otworzył oczy. Tuż nad nim stał Arthur, trzymając w ręce puste wiadro i nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego. — Eee… Znowu? — zapytał Merlin, starając się nie patrzeć na pokój.

— Znowu — potwierdził zirytowany Arthur, odstawiając wiadro na podłogę. — Wszystkie książki, połowa kolekcji DVD, muzyka. Tylko dwa kubki miały tym razem nieszczęście nie zostać schowane wieczorem, możesz pozbierać skorupki, moje możesz nawet posklejać, lubiłem ten kubek. Wieżę cudem uratowałem przed upadkiem, na szczęście nie tknąłeś laptopów, ale to zapewne dlatego, że wieczorem schowałem je głęboko w szafie. Jak kiedyś zniszczysz szafę, to cię zabiję. A, i twój plakat Celticu spłonął. To coś nowego.

— Czy to się stało, jak oblewałeś mnie wodą? — zapytał kwaśno Merlin, wstając z łóżka i przyglądając się swojej, po raz kolejny, przemoczonej pościeli. Oczywiście, Arthur mógłby go obudzić inaczej, gdyby tylko chciał, ale najwyraźniej miał zdecydowanie za dużo zabawy.

— Hej, skąd wiesz?

— Bo akurat wtedy smok zionął ogniem.

— Smok? Ha. Tego jeszcze nie było. Skąd się wziął smok?

— Udało mi się przejść przez kraty.

— O, to musimy to uczcić! — powiedział Arthur z entuzjazmem i, lawirując między zaścielającymi podłogę książkami i płytami, podszedł do lodówki i wyjął dwie butelki piwa. Merlin, ciągle w mokrej piżamie, uniósł brwi.

— Serio? O dziesiątej rano?

— Każda okazja jest dobra do świętowania — odpowiedział Arthur wzruszając ramionami. Podał Merlinowi butelkęi usiadł na biurku. — To co? Za kraty! — powiedział i wypił łyk piwa. — No dobra, to co było za kratami? Poza smokiem, oczywiście — zapytał po chwili.

— Tunel — odpowiedział Merlin, siadając na podłodze i opierając się plecami o ścianę. — I jaskinia. Swoją drogę, to trochę dziwne, jaskinia po zamkiem. Kto ma jaskinie pod zamkami?

— Polacy. Mają Smoczą Jamę pod zamkiem. Chyba w Krakowie. Byłem tam raz, całkiem przyjemne miasto — urwał, czując na sobie wzrok Merlina. Odchrząknął i uderzył się lekko dłonią w udo. — Nie ważne. Co dalej?

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział sarkastycznie Merlin. — Dalej był smok. Przykuty do jakiejś skały. O, i zna moje imię — dodał i zamyślił się na chwilę. — Hej, czekaj, jak teraz o tym myślę, to mogłeś być ty.

— Co? Ten smok?

— Nie, głupku, głos. Próbowałeś mnie obudzić i wołałeś moje imię. Mogło mi się to zlać ze snem i pomyślałem, że to smok.

— Szkoda. Mógłbym być smokiem — zauważył Arthur.

— Tak, i zionąłbyś ogniem na swój drogocenny laptop, zdeptałbyś swój nietykalny samochód… O, i wiesz co? Byłbyś przykuty do skały i nie mógłbyś wyjść z jaskini. Sama zabawa.

— Zmieniłem zdanie — powiedział kwaśno Arthur, zeskoczył z biurka i bezradnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. — Możesz to posprzątać? — zapytał.

— Jasne — odpowiedział Merlin, odstawiając piwo i koncentrując się na bałaganie. Lekki ruch głową, błysk w oku i książki i płyty poszybowały na półki.

— Nadal musisz się nauczyć je układać — zauważył Arthur, ustawiając książki w zupełnie przypadkowej kolejności. Nie było po co ustawiać ich równo, skoro i tak rano znowu znajdą się na podłodze.

— Pracuję nad tym — mruknął Merlin i zabrał się za suszenie pościeli.

*

Sny nadal powtarzały się co noc i co rano zawartość półek lądowała na podłodze, a wiadro wody na Merlinie i jego łóżku. Arthur nawet nie próbował udawać, że go to bawi. Do czasu, kiedy Merlin (albo smok, nie byli do końca zgodni w tej kwestii) wysadził w powietrze ekspres do kawy.

— Koniec — powiedział naprawdę zirytowany. — Ubieraj się — rzucił do nawet w połowie jeszcze nie obudzonego Merlina i sam zaczął się ubierać.

— A dokąd idziemy? — zapytał podejrzliwie Merlin przecierając oczy, ale posłusznie wstał z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać.

— Zobaczysz — odpowiedział lakonicznie Arthur, potykając się o leżącą na podłodze książkę. Merlin spojrzał na niego przepraszająco i odesłał książki na półkę. Tym razem nawet prawie udało mu się je ułożyć.

Arthur najwidoczniej postanowił wywieźć go na koniec świata. I to bynajmniej nie ten najbliższy. Przejechali całe miasto, które oczywiście musiało być zakorkowane, ale tak bywa, kiedy jedzie się gdzieś w godzinach porannego szczytu. Nowiutkie, sportowe Mitsubishi Arthura sunęło wolno zatłoczonymi uliczkami Cardiff, a on sam dostawał szału.

— Mówiłem ci, że sportowy samochód ci się tutaj nie przyda — rzucił lakonicznie Merlin, ale Arthur obrzucił go tylko spojrzeniem życzącym długiej i bolesnej śmierci.

— Zamknij się — odpowiedział, koncentrując się na obrzucaniu innych kierowców, skrzyżowań, i sygnalizacji świetlnej coraz bardziej wymyślnymi i coraz mniej cenzuralnymi epitetami. Merlin nie otworzył ust do samego końca podróży.

Zatrzymali się dopiero za miastem, przy dużym, starym domu z kamiennym murkiem i zadbanym ogrodem. Arthur zgasił silnik i bez słowa wysiadł z samochodu. Merlin prawie zwinął się w kłębek na swoim siedzeniu. Arthur podszedł od drugiej strony i otworzył drzwi.

— Chyba nie każesz mi wyciągać się z samochodu na siłę.

— Nie, nie, ja tylko… sprawdzałem, czy mam czyste buty — odpowiedział szybko Merlin.

— Nie masz — zauważył Arthur. — Wysiadaj.

Merlin wysiadł, obciągnął nerwowo kurtkę i zrezygnowany poszedł za Arthurem w stronę domu, który może i wyglądał przyjaźnie, ale był stary, a stare domy nigdy nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. Nigdy nie ufaj starym domom, powtarzała jego matka za każdym razem, kiedy skończyła czytać kolejny horror.

— Po co tu jesteśmy? — zapytał, kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami i Arthur nacisnął dzwonek, jednocześnie wyjmując z kieszeni iPhone’a.

— Bo potrzebujesz pomocy — odpowiedział spokojnie Arthur, sprawdzając e-maila.

— Nie potrzebuję… — zaczął Merlin, ale akurat drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich groźnie wyglądający mężczyzna z długimi do ramion, siwymi włosami. Merlin przełknął ślinę, gotowy odwrócić się i uciec, ale w tym momencie mężczyzna zauważył Arthura i uśmiechnął się radośnie.

— Arthur! Wchodźcie, wchodźcie — przesunął się, wpuszczając ich do środka.

— Witaj, Gaius — odpowiedział Arthur chowając iPhone’a i przepuszczając przed sobą Merlina. — To jest mój współlokator, Merlin — przedstawił go. Gaius uścisnął mu dłoń.

— Co cię sprowadza? Jak ojciec? — zapytał, prowadząc ich do pokoju.

— Merlin potrzebuje terapii. A o ojca to raczej ja powinienem zapytać ciebie — odpowiedział lekko Arthur. Merlin pomyślał, że zdecydowanie nie chciał tego wiedzieć.

— Tak, możliwe — zgodził się Gaius. — Dobrze, Merlin potrzebuje terapii, tak?

— Ja wcale… — zaczął Merlin, ale Arthur mu przerwał.

— Po prostu powiedz mu wszystko. I kiedy mówię wszystko, mam na myśli wszystko.

— Wszystko wszystko? — upewnił się Merlin, unosząc brwi.

— No dobrze, możesz mu oszczędzić szczegółów naszego życia seksualnego — odpowiedział spokojnie Arthur. — Ale poza tym wszystko.

— Ale…

— Wszystko. Już. Ja pójdę do kuchni i zrobię sobie kawę — powiedział spokojnie Arthur i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając go sam na sam z Gaiusem, który przyglądał mu się z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. Merlin nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

— Siadaj — powiedział Gaius i Merlin usiadł posłusznie. — Mów. Możesz zacząć od początku.

— Naprawdę nie zamierzasz mi po prostu odpuścić, prawda? — zapytał, szykując się mentalnie na złożenie broni.

— Nie — odpowiedział spokojnie Gaius, biorąc do ręki leżący na stole zeszyt i długopis. Merlin westchnął z rezygnacją i zaczął opowiadać.

*

— I co? — zapytał Arthur, kiedy z powrotem znaleźli się w samochodzie.

— Mam przyjść za tydzień. Podobno mam schizofrenię. I kilka innych typów zaburzeń osobowości. Ze szczególnym naciskiem na silną osobowość histrioniczną. Wspominał też coś o paranoi.

— Szalenie interesujące — zauważył Arthur z niemal nieudawanym znudzeniem. — A o magii co powiedział?

— Że nie istnieje, a ja mam silną osobowość historioniczną. I kazał przyjść za tydzień.

— Nie zademonstrowałeś mu nic? — W głosie Arthura wyraźnie zabrzmiało rozczarowanie.

— Oczywiście, że zademonstrowałem — obruszył się Merlin.

— I?

— Był za bardzo zajęty moimi zaburzeniami osobowości, żeby zauważyć. Ale spokojnie, nic straconego.

— Co zrobiłeś? — zapytał ze śmiechem Arthur.

— Zgadnij — Merlin uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

— Czy jego salon wygląda jak nasz pokój codziennie rano?

— Mniej więcej — odpowiedział Merlin, układając się wygodniej w fotelu i zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne. — To gdzie teraz?

— Do sklepu. Musimy kupić ekspres do kawy. O, wiem. Kupimy od razu trzy — odpowiedział Arthur beztrosko.

— A po co nam trzy ekspresy do kawy? — zdziwił się Merlin.

— Na wszelki wypadek.


End file.
